Wildstyle
Wildstyle is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City hosted by the late famed DJ "Super Rocking" Mr. Magic, who was an actual rap DJ during the 1980s, when the game takes place. The station plays old school hip-hop and period electro music. An album of the songs from the station is available separately or as part of the GTA Vice City soundtrack box set. There is only one commercial known as "Complete the Look", but as mentioned by Mr. Magic, there are no commercials in this radio station, except one. Fresh 105 FM in 1984 as depicted in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories was taken over and turned into Fever 105. Wildstyle is a separate radio station from Fresh 105 with no affiliations, although it could have been set up as a response to the takeover of Fresh 105 as no other station broadcast that style of music. Playlist * Trouble Funk - "Pump Me Up" (1982) * Davy DMX - "One for the Treble" (1984) * Cybotron - "Clear" (1983) * Hashim - "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" (1983) * Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" (1983)* * Afrika Bambaataa and Soul Sonic Force - "Looking for the Perfect Beat" (1982)* * 2 Live Crew - "Get It Girl" (1986) * Run D.M.C - "Rock Box" (1984) * Mantronix - "Bassline" (1985) * Tyrone Brunson - "The Smurf" (1983)* * Whodini - "Magic's Wand" (1983) * Zapp & Roger - "More Bounce to the Ounce" (1980) * Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five - "The Message" (1982) * Kurtis Blow - "The Breaks" (1980) * Man Parrish - "Hip Hop, Bee Bop (Don't Stop)" (Techno Remix) (1982) Songs marked with * don't appear in the 10th Anniversary Edition Trivia *The song More Bounce to the Ounce by Zapp & Roger is used as the music background of a special lap dance at The Pole Position Club given by one of the cowboy twins. *The song "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" was featured in the third trailer for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *The song "The Message" by Grandmaster Flash and Furious Five was sampled from Ice Cube's "Check Yo Self" featured on Radio Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *The song "The Breaks" by Kurtis Blow also appearing in two GTA Clone games, Scarface: The World is Yours and True Crime: New York City. See also * Fresh 105 FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays old school hip-hop and breakbeat. * Game Radio FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III that plays east coast hip-hop. * Playback FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays classic hip-hop. * Radio Los Santos, a radio staton in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V that plays west coast hip-hop. * The Liberty Jam, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays east coast hip-hop. * The Classics 104.1, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays classic hip-hop. * The Beat 102.7, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays contemporary hip-hop. * West Coast Classics, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays classic west coast hip-hop. Video de:Wildstyle Pirate Radio es:Wildstyle fi:Wildstyle pl:Wildstyle pt:Wildstyle ro:Wildstyle Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Rap Stations